hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Sage
Sage is a legendary Blue Sentient (for her accomplishment of freezing all Red Sentients into stasis) as well as the twin sister of the Red Sentient Krytus. History It is said the Blue and Red sentients have been at war what could be centuries; Krytus a Red sentient wanted nothing more then the defeat of the Blue sentients enjoyed the war between the two races. Though some time later a Blue Sentient and a Red met and a truce was made, temporarily ending the war. Hearing this Krytus was enraged and bagan his plans of re-awakening the war; wether he had succeeded or not is unkown though the war did re-awaken some time later. During the time Sage wanted it to end had attained and fused togther two helix crystals that worked against one another. Which she had used then to put all the Red Sentients into stasis. Though Krytus was off planet at the time along with his team, were not frozen as the other Red Sentients were. Though with Zemerik's betrayal all were put into prison's. The damage done to the Blue Sentient homeworld was much that the remianing survivers could not defeat the Vandals after their take over of the planet leaving much of it in dismay. If Sage is the only surviving Blue Sentient (with the exception of Praxion until before he was destroyed by Krytus at the end of Axis of Evil) is also unkown though she may not be as it is learned that the other Blue sentients were a live though under stasis as the Red sentients were. Her family consist of her two parents (both who have remained unnamed) and her brother Krytus. In Birthday Bash, Sage is confirmed to be 21 million years old (although it is unknown if it is in human or Sentient years, though more hinted she it may be in Sentient years as she is a Sentient herself). Personality Originally she displayed few emotions, though clearly showing she does care much for her team. The more time she spends with them, the more she developed her character, becoming somewhat human in her personality. After her upgrade in Mobi 3.0, she gained a sense of humor most others would deem scary. Following her memory restoration, she became more crafty when it comes to solving problems. When she sets a goal, she can easily be driven to accomplish it. Abilities Sentients have a robotic design, her appearance is that resembling a robot though without the armor, though in hibernation mode she shrinks into the cube-shaped device (possibley her brain) and recharges. As with most (if not all) Blue Sentients, she can levitate and turn into a small cube dubbed Hibernation mode. She can easily manipulate Sentient based technology (nano-technology) and is in charge of most of the Hub's systems. She can also defend herself by firing an electric shock to stun enemies. Following her memory restoration, she regained the ability to modify Battle Keys, programming a key to take a driver(s) to a different Battle Zone/planet. Vehicle *'Mobias Command Center' Sage's vehicle is the Mobias Command Center, or the Mobi as the team calls it and called the Mobi-Com in merchandise. This was also her initial power supply until the end of Axis of Evil where her memories were restored. She still uses the Mobi when not in the Hub, though. Category:Characters Category:Heroes